inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunami Jousuke
Tsunami Jousuke (綱海 条介) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender of Oumihara but joined Raimon in season 2 and now he is a defender of Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *''"This easy-going guy plays with the grace and balance learned on surfboard." '' Appearance )]] He is very tall and has dark skin. His hair is coloured pink and sticks up a little and he wears white and blue goggles that he doesn't wear often, unless at sea, surfing. He wears the Oumihara uniform, but later on wears the Raimon uniform then the Inazuma Japan uniform. In GO, his hairstyle is a bit similar to his younger form. He is a lot taller now and is also shown to have started wearing glasses and wears a blue shirt. Personality He is very energetic, optimistic and supportive to his teammates. He loves to talk with relation to the ocean and likes the sea and everything that goes with the ocean and is also seen as a cool character in the team. Being the oldest, he is also a "big brother" figure of the team. He is also very laid-back, and doesn't mind if the juniors treated him weirdly, even if he's older than them. He also takes things lightly, stating that soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea' or something to do with the ocean, showing how eccentric and devoted he is to surfing. Also, sometimes it is shown that he might know how to do hissatsu techniques, how to conclude/answer hard questions that others can't do, but when he is asked how, Tsunami usually says it in a different way, not giving away the answer, usually saying something about how the sea/waves function; this could be the reason why all of his moves are related to the sea. Tsunami doesn't like carrots though. Plot Season 2 He played for the team even though Tsunami didn't know anything about soccer at first. The story was that Raimon first met Tsunami on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped at an island, but Megane fell off their boat and into the ocean where Tsunami saved him. He was later seen surfing and saw Raimon playing soccer on the beach. He joined them in their game, stating that he believed soccer was easier then surfing, which Touko took insultingly. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Seigi no Tekken. Impressing the group, they had dinner together with the swordfish he caught and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. Later while Raimon searched for Gouenji in Okinawa, they meet Tsunami again. He reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club because he have so much fun in the match against Raimon and that his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match. he joins Raimon. He taught Endou how to surf in order to complete the Seigi no Tekken. In the match against Epsilon he was fiercely determined to win and he joined soon after that. Though downhearted after Epsilon is able to get past Endou's Seigi no Tekken, he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body as a force field. Season 3 Tsunami was called by Hibiki to be one of the Japan representatives. Before the match, he asks to Endou if he knowns why they are there, but the second answers that he don't known. When Megane Kazuto shoots he says that it is a "expetacular shoot". After this he is placed in Team-A, which is Endou's team. When the Inazuma Japan's uniform are introduced he says that "It has the same color of the sea. I like it". During the representative choice match he saves Team-A goal's after Fudou t ried to cover-up Endou and Tobitaka with the ball. Later he tried to stop Kazemaru from advance through the field, but is throw to the side by the wind that Kazemaru created by his speed. After this he tried to score a goal with Tsunami Boost, but the hissatsu is stopped by Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kogure. After the match Tsunami is chosen as one of the sixteen members to integrate Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves, he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. During the match, Tsunami was able to bring out a new hissatsu, The Typhoon. When Big Waves lost, Dolphin admitted that Tsunami is the greatest surfer. He is also the eldest of the team at the age of 15. He acts like an older brother to the rest of the team (especially to Tachimukai) but is shown to be slightly cocky and has a great respect for the ocean. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he forced Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg (the same injury as Fubuki). On the way to Liocott Island he admits he's afraid of flying on episode 85. Before the party at England area, Tsunami remarked that Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka looked "better then I thought" when he saw them wearing formal dresses. With that, the rest of the formally dressed teammates got angry with him and Haruna glared, with Kidou looking very annoyed with what Tsunami stated. In the match againts Unicorn, coach Kudou told him to do the corner kick, and he was suprised at first. But the, he pulled off The Tube, suprised Ichinose and scored the second goal. Then, he played against Little Gigant along the rest of inazuma japan in the finals when they won he headed back to japan he was also invited to the graduation match where he is seen in Neo Raimon he also said that they will try and make legend's although he was the only one in the graduation match who was in high school. At the end they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Game So far his appearance is only shown in the game. It is shown in the game trailer that he watches Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'DF Spinning Cut' (IE2 Game) *'DF Whale Guard' (Game) *'DF Sargasso' (GO Game) *'DF Killer Whale' (GO Game) *'DF Perfect Tower' (with Touko and Kogure) *'OF Naminori Piero' (GO Game) *'OF Water Veil' (Game, White Team form) *'OF' Air Ride (IE3 Game) *'SH The Typhoon' *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'SH Flying Fish' (GO Game) *'SH' Heavy Aqua Lance (GO Game) *'SK Minna Ike Ike!' *'SK Konshin! '(White Team form) Keshin *'KH Kaiou Poseidon' (GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT The Tube ' *'HT Dual Typhoon ' Quotes *''"What's past is past, what's now is now!"'' (To Kidou Yuuto) *''"There's no wave that I can't ride!"'' (To Himself) *''"The ocean belongs to'' me'!" (To Himself) *"The seas is incredible, even a weak wave can wear down rocks if they keep coming, and then they'll break apart! "'' (To Tachimukai) *''"The higher the wave, the more it's worth riding! " (To Tachimukai) Trivia *His dub name, 'Hurley Kane' in pronunciation resembles word 'hurricane'. *His name '''Tsunami' is from Tsu and Nami. Tsu means harbor and Nami means wave. It is also the name of a natural disaster: the tsunami. *His first hissatsu, Tsunami Boost, was originally a surfing move before he started playing soccer. *In the 2nd game, it was revealed that the kids on the beaches of Okinawa called Tsunami "Tsunami-nii-nii" *Tsunami is the only character whose age is specified in the series: 15 years-old. *After he joined Oumihara, he was the captain. But in the game, he isn't. *He mentions his fears, which are carrots in Episode 102 and afraid of riding airplanes in Episode 85. *The number on his surfboard is 273 and is read as Two-Na-Mi (2=Two, 7= Nana/ Na, 3= Mi). *He has a character song titled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Someoka, Fudou and Tobitaka. *Even though he is a defender, he has more offensive moves than defensive. *He acts like a big brother for Tachimukai as seen how he helped him twice to complete a hissatsu technique. *His shoots are more about power than control, or so it's said by Domon. *He plays in the Pro League. *He scored 3 goals, with his 3 different hissatsu in the original series. *It seems that Tsunami and Tenma knew each other before the GO events, due to both of them staying in Okinawa; example of this is when Tsunami approaches Tenma, asking "What's wrong? Don't tell me you forgot about Tsunami-nii-nii". *He uses The Tube only once when corner kick. *He did not appear in the first season of IE GO in the anime, but he does appear in the IE GO 1st game though. Category:Characters Category:Oumihara Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:White Team Category:Wind Character Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Defenders Category:Keshin User